The invention relates to a method for controlling the machining of a part by a portable automatic machining apparatus.
A machining apparatus generally comprises a machining tool which is configured to machine a part following a machining cycle comprising a number of phases such as:                the approach of the tool towards the part from an initial position,        the penetration of the tool into the part (machining or drilling),        the exiting of the tool from the part,        the withdrawal or retraction of the tool for it to revert to its initial position by making use of a mechanical abutment.        
Conventionally, a lubricant is used during a machining cycle and the lubrication of the tool is performed continuously throughout the cycle, that is to say from the approach of the tool to its return to its initial position.
Thus, the lubrication continues even after the machining or drilling operation (when the tool has exited from the part) and during the return of the tool to its initial position.
This constitutes a source of pollution for the environment in which the machining is performed and represents a waste of lubricant.
Furthermore, a cloud of lubricant can be produced, which requires the operators to wear a protective mask.